Even the Princess Princess Has Her Own Weird Obsessions
by The Fabulous Lord Ghirahim
Summary: Zelda accidentally stumbles upon a scene she shouldn't have seen. It ends up with her hardcore shipping Ghirahim and Vaati's relationship. She has managed to keep it secret so far, but she makes a grave mistake during a rather important moment between her favorite couple. Shitty title is shitty I am sorry I had to grace you with that by the way.


It is common knowledge that everyone has their secrets. It is almost impossible to not have them. Some remain hidden, and some are out in the open. It is just what happens in the world. Some secrets are small, some are big, some are evil, and some are embarrassing. Some involve other people, and others involve watching those other people. Some of those include secretly obsessing about two people in a secret relationship. And if those secrets were to be somehow revealed, it would be a hell of a show to see them get out of.

She hadn't meant for this to happen. In fact, she never intended to even walk in on the two, though they didn't notice. It wasn't like she asked to witness the two local demons engaging in a lovely and romantic date. And she certainly didn't ask to start obsessing about the two. But here she was, the princess of all Hyrule, holder of the triforce of wisdom, currently obsessing about the secret relationship of the two Hylian demons, Vaati and Ghirahim. It wasn't like she could help it! They were just so cute together! And they acted so differently when together in such than in public, she couldn't help but be fascinated with the two of them!

But she would be damned if she let the other two figure it out! Yes, it would be an awesome time watching them try to get out of it, denying their love and making every sort of excuse to cover their actions, but in the end, she was sure they would be questioning the hell out of her for obsessing over them, taking time out of her busy schedule to just watch the two adorable lovebirds. No, no, no, there would be no way out of that, and there certainly would be consequences. Of that, she was absolutely sure. So, she made it a primal point in her everyday routine to make absolute sure they would never detect her when she watched their cute picnic dates, or when the older, Ghirahim, would hopelessly try to teach the irritable younger, Vaati, how to do something such as cook or play an instrument. It took all of her being to not squeal out over the sheer adorableness of their actions, especially when Vaati would get flustered, to which Ghirahim took advantage on.

There were times where she was damn near caught, though. One example that came to her mind was actually taken place just a few days prior. It must have been their anniversary, or something of the sort, because Ghirahim had planned a surprise for the two of them. She literally had to bite her hand to stop her fangirl squeal when he presented a sizeable bouquet of flowers for his younger lover, to which Vaati's face flushed red. While watching the adorable scene, Zelda forgot that she actually had to remain hidden, and not make any noise. While trying to keep in her squeals, she had accidentally fallen backwards. Luckily for her, they were outside, and she was hidden in a bush, so the two just figured it was an animal. She thanked the goddesses above and made a point to shut the hell up for the rest of the day.

There was another example that came to her mind, though this happened a little while back. To her dismay, two two lovebirds she adored so in secret had gotten into a fight one day, and it happened to be a day where Zelda planned to visit Vaati later one. When the two meet up, she asked if everything was okay between the two, and that she heard fighting. She then realized what she said, and that this would take some serious skill to get out of. Vaati had asked her how she knew, but being the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, she was able to come up with a believable lie on the spot.

"Oh, I came by a little early and heard you two, but I didn't want to interrupt or cause any trouble, so I left."

"Oh, is that so. Well, I am sorry you had to hear that. We haven't exactly worked it out, but I am sure it will smooth over in due time," he had responded, and she inwardly cheered. He had bought it without question, and that was something that didn't happen easily. The rest of the day continued as it normally does, and couldn't have been more thankful Nayru had chosen her to be her champion. Although she was sure this was not what the golden goddess had intended with her use of the Wisdom relic. Well, she did use it wisely whenever Hyrule had used it, so she decided that made up for it.

However, in the near future, there is going to be a time where she won't be as lucky, and Nayru decided to punish her by taking away Zelda's ability to quickly come up with a reasonable excuse.

* * *

Zelda was thankful that she was finally able to sneak off from her royal pains- excuse me royal _duties_. It had taken some skill to sneak past the ever so sharp guards. But she had gotten good at this after doing it everyday for a while, and her level of elusiveness had surpassed the watch of the guards. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she finally was out of the castle courtyard, and in the castle town square. The citizens, who had long gotten used to seeing their princess around this time every day, waved happily to her, and greeted her a good afternoon, to which she happily greeted back. While her main goal was to spy on her favorite couple, it was nice to interact with the citizens of castle town everyday. And she couldn't have been more grateful the guards never asked any citizens if they had seen her. Afterall, it wasn't like they knew she wasn't supposed to be out. But that was far beyond the point.

She stealthily moved her way around the residence of Ghirahim and Vaati, hearing their voices in the backyard. She didn't know what they had planned today, but whenever their dates were outside, something especially cute was going to happen. That was a pattern Zelda figured out after a few years, yes, years, of watching them. She maneuvered her way to her usual outside hiding spot, which happened to be behind a bush that was close enough where she could here, but still far enough where she could make a quick getaway if she really needed to. Thank goddess that hasn't happened yet. She pushed the branches away as quietly as she could, and observed the two. They were already deep in conversation, but she wasn't quite sure of what since she snuck in during the middle of it. After a few minutes of listening, she was able to deduct they were talking just about everything. Seriously, how were they able to jump from conversation to conversation like that? How was it possible to transition to their favorite animals to hating the peppy people of castle town! There was no correlation between the two!

However, when she was inwardly venting to herself, it seemed the conversation took an unexpected turn. When Zelda finally realized it, she turned all of her attention to it, curious and excited about the possible incomes. Slowly, she inched closer, making sure to do so quietly to make sure she absolutely wouldn't miss a single word. To her surprise, as well as Vaati's, Ghirahim got out of his seat, and kneeled in front of the other. She put her hands to her ears to amplify the sounds. She wanted to take every measure to make sure she got everything, since it seemed something big was about to go down.

"Vaati, there has been something I have been meaning to do. For a while now, actually, and I think now is the perfect time to say it," Ghirahim had said, much to Vaati's as well as Zelda's confusion.

"It really is no secret you make my life better, Vaati. I have to words to describe how much you have changed me for the better," he continued, and suddenly, Zelda's heart jumped.

"The love I feel for you is unmeasurable, and cannot be put into words, but I believe that this is a way to express it," Ghirahim said, and Zelda saw him start to reach for something in a hidden pocket that was in his cloak.

'Yes! Yes, he is going to do it!" Zelda exclaimed in her head. Her heart was beating fast, and it took all of her being to remain silent as she spied on the two.

"Ghirahim what…" Vaati started, but cut his words short when he saw a box of lavender velvet rest in Ghirahim's hand. A rather small box. One that perhaps would hold a certain type of ring.

"Vaati, you would make me the happiest demon to ever live if you would agree to be mine forever, and allow me to take your hand in marriage," Ghirahim said, and Vaati was rendered speechless. Meanwhile, behind a bush, Zelda was inwardly having a fangirl spasm. She never thought that Ghirahim would propose! This was sooooo much better than any duty!

"Ghirahim, I…" Vaati started, but was still in shock at his lover's question.

"For the love of the goddess say yes!" Zelda exclaimed loudly, and then promptly slapped a hand to her mouth when she realized she said that outloud. In her shock, she accidentally fell forwards and through the bush, much to Ghirahim's and Vaati's surprise. Inwardly, Zelda was freaking out. She was straight out panicking.

'Oh goddess above, have mercy upon me!' she thought to herself as she slowly looked up, finding the two people she had secretly been obsessing about stand above her. She gulped, seeing the maliciousness in both of their eyes.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Ghirahim asked in a tone so dark Zelda couldn't help but shiver in fear.

"Ummm…." she said, trying her best to come up with a reasonable excuse, but Nayru had cursed her today, for absolutely nothing came up.

"'Ummm' what? Have you been spying on us?" Vaati said in a tone equally as dark. Zelda stumbled over her words for a moment, before just deciding to spit out the truth.

"Okay, yes! You caught me! It is true, I have been spying on the two of you!" She yelled out, and stood up so she wouldn't have to crane her neck to look at the two.

"And, pray tell, why?" Ghirahim hissed out. Zelda winced at the harshness of his tone, but replied to him.

"Because you two are so goddess damn cute!" she exclaimed, which seemed to catch Ghirahim and Vaati off guard.

"It wasn't like I wanted to see you two act so cute together for the first time a few years ago! But the way you acted around each other, so loving and adoring, I couldn't help but become obsessed! You two are so goddess damn cute together that I can't stand it! Now, please, Vaati, please, please, please say yes!" Zelda shouted, taking the two demons even more off guard. They stood their in silence, processing Zelda's explanation. It was Ghirahim to recover first, as he turned to Vaati and asked, "Well, the princess does have a point. We do make a rather attractive couple Vaati," he said, and Vaati blushed. Zelda couldn't help but squeal inwardly, not wanted to disturb their moment any more than she already has.

"And it is true, you haven't answered my question. It would make me, and...well, Zelda I guess, happy if you were to provide," Ghirahim continued. Zelda could feel her heart pound in anticipation. She clasped her hands together, and squeezed them tight as she, and Ghirahim she added, awaited his answer.

"Yes, alright, I will marry you," he said, to which Zelda shouted.

"YES! THANK THE GODDESSES!" she exclaimed and hugged the two.

"I swear she is more happy than I am!" Ghirahim said, to which Vaati laughed.

"Oh please, please, let me help you plan the wedding! I swear I will make it the most glorious events you have ever witnessed!" She pleaded, letting go of the two and clasped her hands in front of her again.

"Well, I am alright with it, I guess. What say you, Ghirahim?" Vaati said. Zelda inwardly cheered at his approval, and turned to face Ghirahim to hear his take.

"Well, might as well, she is as involved in this relationship as the two of us, it seems, considering she has been watching us everyday," Ghirahim said, and Zelda jumped at both of their approvals.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you! I promise, I will do whatever it takes to make you two happy! Oh! I better start gathering wedding cataloges," Zelda exclaimed, and ran to do just that. When she was no longer seen by the two demons, they both sighed.

"Well, this ought to be interesting," Vaati said. Ghirahim laughed, and wrapped an arm around his new fiance's shoulders.

"I never would have suspected the princess of all people. Well, I guess today is full of surprises, isn't it my love?" Ghirahim asked, and placed a kiss on Vaati's cheek. He gently pushed him away as a blush made an appearance on his cheeks.

"I swear, you're as sentimental as she is," Vaati said, and Ghirahim chuckled.

"Yes, but you have the rest of eternity to deal with it. They always say to marry the one person you want to annoy for the rest of your life, afterall," Ghirahim replied.

"I think I just screwed myself over agreeing to marry you."


End file.
